shaperaversefandomcom-20200215-history
Transcendation
Transcendation ''is the second track of the ''Slenderman The Musical. Performers Paul Shapera as Tymothy Winston Wald as Infodump Jeff Simms as Redneck Greek Chorus Lyrics Timothy: It was a massive multiplayer GPS RPG with an augmented reality paradigm distribution model STEAM Sci-fi crowd sourced open narrative backstory and we ran about, hung out, played the game and smoked some weed … Abed got the game was the first one to play And showed us all how one late spring day Soon every afternoon the five of us met To play Transcend until sunset When summertime came we played every day Running round town with our phones in our face Latices linked, game events unleashed Beacons sparked, hunts embarked, racking up Prestige James was the first to crash and burn Dream from game he could not discern First tics then shakes then wild eyed rage He was pulled from school and then put away We carried on though unbeknownst We were playing without the app or our phones Our brains rewried to see the game Til something saw us and came one day Redneck Greek Chorus: Let your world just slip away Tune inside and play the game Timothy: Transcenda… transcenda… trascendation Yeah Infodump’s Youtube Video: Hey, this is Infodump with 5 interesting things about the game Trancsendation: Number 5: The hit game Transcendation, which has groups of players running all over towns across the world is said to be based on a combination of Enochian magick, chaos magick and Heka, an ancient Egyptian religion. Number 4: The spooky mystical bits were brought in by the game’s main architect Jordan Lane who has been quoted as saying ritual magick is the hacking code of reality Number 3: Even spookier, both she and the game’s other founder, Sean Foucault, who was also her lover, both disappeared under mysterious circumstances right around the release, some say testing game configurations. Irina was the next of the five to get The tic then sick then one day left But right before dropping out of sight She called me in the deep of night She said something about the game Something bout cracks and something came Something thin and faceless dark And of the five twas i he marked Redneck Greek Chorus: Let your world just slip away Tune inside and play the game Timothy: Transcenda… transcenda… trascendation Yeah … Abed: We played all day, right? Michelle: Yeah Abed: But our phones re right here Alison: Does anyone actually remember having their phone or pad at any point lately? Michelle: You can’t play the game without your phone. You can’t play the game without the app. You guys are just being idiots and you’re fucking with my head Alison: we need to stop Person 2: Aw come on, stop freaking out you’re all overeacting. Alison: it’s too late. Michelle: it’s not too late Abed : It is. I’ve seen the man. The one James saw Michelle: James had a latent condition triggered by overstimulation of his… Alison: Bullshit. There was nothing wrong with him Michelle: He’s in the nuthouse! Timothy: Guys. ‘Ben’s not kidding. I saw the thin man too. Abed: Where’d you see him? Timothy: (pause) He’s right there. … It gutted and sliced and sucked an ate Flesh from bone and blood from brain Like a spider on a mad and meth fueled drug It took from me those that i love I survived, i turned and ran I never stopped, i never can I left my home and all i know The hunted down the moonlit road Redneck Greek Chorus: Let your world just slip away Tune inside and play the game Timothy: Transcenda… transcenda… trascendation Yeah